A Modern Enemy
by Sunnflowers
Summary: Rated for safety. A small mistake in a spell leads to Legolas being transported to a different time and place, leaving Aragorn and the others stuggling to find him. But will it be too late
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, but please don't take anything I did create

Prologue: The Summoning

"We need a warrior, someone strong, who can defeat this new enemy." "Please don't do anything stupid, Ailis. Messing with spells and the past is a dangerous combination. If Caelan finds out, you're going to get it. Don't say I didn't warn you." Ailis just continued on with the spell. As he chanted he sprinkled powder from a black bowl generously around the inside of the large circle he had drawn on the floor. As he finished the spell he closed his eyes and conscentrated solely on transporting the being from the past to the present. When he opened his bright green eyes, he saw, not his black haired anscestor, but a blond haired twenty-some-year old man. "Payton"  
A girl scurried into the room, giving the stirring man in the circle a brief glance before looking questioningly at Ailis.  
"Payton, at anytime in the last twentyfour hours, have you been inside this room"  
"Yes," she started caustiously.  
"Did you do anything to the powder that was in this bowl"  
"I 'ccidently knocked it off the table, but I scooped it all back in. I dun do no harm, Ailis. I pr'mise"  
"Payton, get out of here. NOW!!" As the girl ran from the room, Ailis sighed and sat down on a handy stool. He looked down at the man who was blinking to adjust his eyes to the dust-mite filled sunlight that filtered through the tiny circular window near the ceiling of the room. As the man turned to get the sunlight out of his eyes, the blond hair fell away, Ailis gasped. This was no man, this was . . . was . . .was a, was a what? Ailis turned and grabbed one of his books quickly looking the term up. This was no man, he was an elf! 


	2. Tons of Trouble

Disclaimer: See prologue

Chapter 1: Tons of Trouble

"Come help bring the groceries in you guys! They're not going to grow legs and walk in by themselves"

"Caelan! Ailis has something to tell you"

"Really, let him tell me after we all get the groceries inside and get some dinner cooking."

"I think you might want to know this before we do that."

"It's that bad?"

"Sumpthin' like that."

"Is he upstairs?"

"In the attic."

Caelan started up the stairs and paused only long enough to make one last comment toward Payton"While I'm doing that, you can start bringing the groceries inside."

Caelan walked up to the attic and knocked softly on the door.

"Payton, go away."

Caelan opened the door and walked in. Ailis whirled around to see Caelan standing in the doorway; his face paled.

"Caelan. When did you get back? I didn't hear you come in."

"That's the point of this room, I can work without having to hear all the noise you and the others make downstairs. I got in a couple of minutes ago, to answer your question. Now riddle me this; _why_ are you in _my_ workroom. And why are all your books in here? I believe before I left I told you and Payton that this room was _strictly_ forbiddan. Did I not"

Ailis withered under Caelan's glare. That look would make a dead man cringe.

"Yes, Caelan. You told us that we weren't allowed in here, but with this new evil . . ."

"What did you _do_"

"I tried a summoning spell."

"_And_"

"It worked, just not how I planned. Payton knocked the bowl of powder over and scooped it back into the bowl. I didn't know until afterwards, when instead of getting one of our ancestors, I got . . . well, I got him." Ailis pointed over to where the elf was lying. Caelan walked past Ailis to the being on the floor and knelt to examine him. After a few moments Caelan spoke"You summoned an elf. Not a bad choice."

"What"

"Elfs are renowned for being graceful, but fierce warriors."

"My books didn't mention that."

"That would be because your books don't have every piece of information in them. That's why they're called a junior set, they're to introduce you to these concepts not make you an expert on them." Caelan turned back towards the elf. "Elf." Caelan snapped his fingers a few times before the elf's eyes focused on him. "What's your name, elf"

"Legolas, you filthy . . ."

"I don't allow such language in my house, Master Legolas. If you wish to stay here, and you don't have a choice in the matter, you will have to use more polite language.

"Ailis, take him down to the spare bedroom. He'll want to rest, traveling across time is a very exhausting buisiness."

Ailis grabbed Legolas and helped the elf to his feet, before guiding him downstairs to the unoccupied room.

xXx

"No sign of him, your highness." The guard flinched under the gaze of King Tranduil.

"Very well then, send for Dacian and Vidal." The guard bowed humbly before escaping into the hall.

"Hey, Anson, was father giving you a hard time?"

"Yes . . . No . . .He wants to see you and your brother." Anson half-bowed to the crown prince of Mirkwood before moving off to start the evening patrol. Dacian turned away from the room's doors and walked to his brother's bedroom.

"Vidal? Father wishes to speak with us." The bedroom door opened to reveal a very impatient elf.

"_What_ could we have done _this_ time! We've not been out for over a month, we just got off restriction, why would we go and do something stupid enough to get put back on it!" As Vidal was speaking, Dacian took in his appearance.

"Where were you planning on going today, Vidal?" Dacian motioned towards Vidal's cape.

"I was going to go out to the archery field and beat Blanare in an archery contest. I hear he's been boasting that he's the best archer in all of Mirkwood."

"And you thought that since Legolas isn't here you'd have to show him he's wrong. Well, that will have to wait until after we've talked to father. Let's go." Dacian pulled Vidal out of the doorway and down the hall to the meeting hall. He knocked politely on the wooden doors and waited a prudent five seconds before opening the door and walking in, Vidal at his heals. Both of the princes of Mirkwood bowed respectfully to their father before approaching his throne.

"You sent for us, father?"

"Yes, I fear something has happened to your brother. I recieved messenger this morning asking if Legolas had arrived home safely. Elladan mentioned that Legolas had left over a week ago. I want the both of you to go out and search for your brother. If you cannot find him, go to Minas Tirith to seek the help of Estel."

"Father," Vidal broke in"Could Legolas not have gone there? He and Estel are very good friends."

"He might have, Vidal, but I think he would have sent word to us if he had done such a thing. You don't have time to contradict my command; I want you to leave within the hour."

"Of course, father. We will prepare immeadiately." Dacian turned with Vidal and they left the room in silence.

xXx

"How is he settling in?"

"Fine, I guess. He's just laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. He doesn't even blink, it's creepy." Caelan shook his head and finished serving dinner.

"Don't worry about that. Just don't try and talk to him when he's doing it."

"Doing what? Staring at something like that?"

"Yes. We need to respect his space as much and even more than we do for the other children. Elves sleep with their eyes open, Ailis. He wasn't really staring at the ceiling. Trust me, the ceilings are _not_ that interesting." Caelan saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned around.

"Jadrian" he called, voice stern. "Get in here."

Jadrian came into the dining room, his spiked neon blue hair glinting in the artificial light. "What do you want, Caelan?" Jadrian asked.

"Well, for starters, sit down and get a plate of food. You don't know when the next one will be. Second, where were you? You're one of the older children and when I'm gone I need you to make sure the others don't get into mischief. There are consequences for actions, Jadrian, and unless you had good reason . . ." Caelan left the threat unsaid.

"Places. I had stuff to do."

"Jadrian, go and wait for me in the study. I will join you shortly. Take your food with you." Jadrian grabbed his plate of food and walked off to the study sullenly.

"Ailis, you're in charge. Everybody just finish eating and then go wash up for story time." Twelve heads, including Ailis', nodded in obediance.

Caelan shut the study door behind him, and then advanced into the room. "I want to know the when, where, and why and I want to know them now." Caelan kept his voice low, but menacing.

"I was out with some friends. We were just hangin' out."

"Which _friends_ would these be? Ones from school? I doubt it. I have names and phone numbers, so if you give me names be sure they're the right ones. I took you in off the streets, same as I've done for all the rest of the children, and I told you when I took you in you had to follow my rules. That consisted of a curfew, which you have broken. A money limit, which by the looks of you, you have broken also. I could go on, but I'm sure you know which rules you have and have not broken. Know this, as of this moment, you are on probation. You follow my rules to the letter or you go into Child Services. You will not leave this house without my say so. You will be helping to take care of the children and our new guest. And you will get your hair back to its natural color and get rid of those body piercings until you've graduated high school at least. You will have neither phone nor television privilages, and will only be allowed to read the books that _I_ pick out for you. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, but who is this new guest we have? Please tell me it's not another kid."

"No, it's not. Ailis tried a summoning spell when nobody was watching him. He wanted to help with the coming evil that I've been sensing."

"You said he tried one, that doesn't mean it worked."

"It means it didn't work like he wanted to. I'll introduce you after he wakes up. Go help the children wash up for story time."

Jadrian left silently and trudged upstairs. Caelan sighed and pushed his shoulder-length black hair away from his face. A single tear escaped from behind his eyelashes.

"Why me, father? Why did you have to leave us here? What you wanted is so hard to do sometimes." Caelan slowly wiped the tear away and headed upstairs to read the children the promised bedtime story.

xXx

"The princes Dacian and Vidal of Greenwood, Your Majesty."

"Show them in, please." The paige turned and went out into the anteroom and bowed to the Princes.

"His Highness will see you, please follow me."

"Estel."

"Dacian, Vidal. May I inquire as to the reason for the visit"

"Legolas is missing. He was returning from Rivendell, he should have arrived home more than a week ago. Vidal and I searched for him, going so far as to retrace his every step, after reaching Greenwood all trace of him disappears. We come in seek of aid, Estel."

"I will aid you. Could it be some sort of dark magic? Gandalf is here, we should consult him upon this matter." The King of Gondor stood and led his friends to private rooms where they could rest before going to the library talk with Gandalf.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. PLEASE RR ! You don't have to say much, I would just like to see how many people are actually reading it. It can be as little as 'I like it' or 'I don't like it'. Just please review!

PopcornandGreenery: I really would fix my structure, but I'm not sure how. If you can help me, I would appreciate it a lot! I use Wordpad.


End file.
